Not so perfect love
by youfailx
Summary: On her 18th bday, she finds out the truth about her mother's death and a secret her dad has been hiding.she falls inlove with someone whos species she hates.can she trust him when he says hes different?is it just a lie?nalex/nelena was called The Slayer
1. The secret destiny i didnt know i had

hey this is my first story i hope you like it.  
i own nothing.

oh and none of them are wizards.

characters:

Alex Russo  
Mitchie Torrez  
Miley stewart  
Nate grey  
Shane Grey  
Jason Grey  
Tyler Parker ( made up person)  
**more to come**

* * *

When someone that you love dearly dies, what do you get out of it? When someone who says they love you keeps a huge part of your life a secret, how do you handle it? What if on your eighteenth birthday you find out something that may change you life forever and that the only reason that the person died was because they were trying to protect you? My name is Alex Russo and this is my story. No, this is not the type of story that starts off with _'once upon a time' _and ends with '_happily ever after'_. This is the story that shows how a secret based on your life, something destined for you to do, can make your life harder and a lot more complicated. This is the type of story that shows you that a secret so big can make someone's life a living hell and yet also make someone's like a lot more interesting. this is the type of story that proves that not everyone is the same , that just because your part of a species , doesn't mean your like them. or does it? I'm Alex Russo and this is my story.

[Flashback to when Alex was 11]

_Alex and her friend burst through the door giggling about what happened in school.  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home" she said while she threw her bag on the couch and her friend sat down watching television._

_Her dad walks in looking depressed and looks at Alex sadly. "Honey, we need to talk." He looks over at her friend and sighs "will you please excuse us Harper?"_

_She simply nodded and grabbed her stuff and left._

_Alex looks up at him with worried eyes. She has never seen him so upset in her whole life. "Dad Where's mom?" she asked sitting down on the couch and shutting the TV. off._

_He sighed and sat next to her looking into his daughters eyes. How could he tell her? How could he make her understand? Maybe not telling her what really happened would make this whole situation better. "Your mother is not here."_

_She looked up at him worried "oh. Where is she then?" she asked getting scared._

_"s-she's gone. " he looked down as her saw his daughter's heart slowly shatter. "She died last night."_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks as she slowly tried to think it through. How could her mother die? Why did this happen? How could she leave them now? Everything was perfect and now this. "how?" was all she could force to come out._

_"S-she was walking around and a car lost control and it hit her. She didn't make it. They were too late."And now all he could think about was what would happen if she knew the truth. But he could make himself tell her. He could tell her how she really died. It would hurt her even more."here" he said as he slowly place a golden cross necklace around her neck. "it was your mother's. Before she died she told me to give it to you."_

[7 years later]

Alex was awoken by her little brother jumping on her bed. she peeked her eyes open and took a glimpse at her clock. 7:30 am. she sighed and looked at her little brother. "Max if your not out of here in 5 seconds your dead." she grumbled as she managed to sit up.

"sorry Alex. i just wanted to be the first one to wish you a very very happy Birtday" he singsonged as he jumped off the bed and ran out the door closing it behind him.

she could never understand her brother. Today was her eighteenth birthday and she knew that everyone would make a big deal. She never really understood Max though. Knowing him for 13 years , you would think she would understand his behavior. But no. She was clueless. Today was like every other birthdayday she had except she was now 18 and her brother Justin was away in colleage.

She sighed as she stood up and streched. she grabbed her towel and walked to the bathroom. she closed and locked the door and decded to take a nice, warm, relaxig bath.

**************20 minutes later****************

she came out wearing black skinny jeans, a cute sleeveless shirt and a gray vest over it. Over the years her style has changed. The only thing that hasnt changed in her style was her converese. She absolutely loved her converese. She grabbed her favorite pair, black hightops, and tied them on. She bounced down the stairs only to find her father with a very serious face on. "morning daddy." she walked over to him and kissed his check.

"morning princess and happy birthday" he managed a small smile.

"thanks." she said smiling . she pulled her hair out of her face as her golden cross necklace dangled right above her chest , shinging in the light making it look even more beautiful then it alreay is. "whats up with the serious face?" she asked grabbing a banna and starting to peel it.

her dad sighed "i think it's finally time for me to tell you what really happened to your mother and also the secret i've been keeping from you" he said looking down "what would you like to know first?"

ALex looked at her father sadly and yet she was also mad. So he lied to her for 7 years? She was upset , mad , and yet confused. How could her own father hide this from her? "the secret" was all she could manage out. maybe the secret wasnt as bad. Maybe it would have no effect on her. or maybe what her dad called a secret was really something that could change her life forever. Little did she know, she was right. This was the secret of a lifetime. A secret that not normal people have.

"Alex," he said slowly " Your the slayer.

she looked at him blankly "Im a slayer? well what do i slay?" she asked confused.

he looked down " Your not just a slayer, your the Slayer. The slayer of vampires , demons , the undead .... it's your destiny to be the slayer and it's something you cant get out of. " he looked at her and then away.

Her eyes widened . She knew the truth. She knew what this was. She once heard about it when she was little. She heard it from her mother. And she knew this was not something for her to chose. It was something that was forced on her and the world as everyone knew it was in her hands._'"Every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."_was the one queto that kept replaying in her mind. and way back in her mind there was something else, and it kept nagging her. if she is now the slayer then how did her mother die? and why did her father pick now to tell her? the only thing she did know was that those two questions and her new secret she had all related to the same answer. and she knew that she was very close to finding out.

* * *

sorry the first chapter was soooo short but it's more of a introduction.  
PLEASE review and tell me what you think?  
it's my first story so go easy on me.  
oh and if you have any ideas for this story or future chapters , feel free to tell me.  
im open to anything.

love ya guys.  
xD


	2. He's my watcher?

hey this is my first story i hope you like it.  
i own nothing.

oh and none of them are wizards.

characters:

Alex Russo  
Mitchie Torrez  
Miley stewart  
Nate grey  
Shane Grey  
Jason Grey  
Tyler Parker ( made up person)  
**more to come**

* * *

**Alex's pov.**

"i-im the Slayer? " i asked trying to believe this. part of me knew it was true and yet some other part of me was in denial.

"yes. _You_ are the slayer." my father said putting more energy on the word you .

i looked at him still trying to take it all in. " me?!" i said as the denial part was now slowly changing into the understanding part. "why? how? "

"why what sweetie?" he asked as her looked at me.

"dont sweetie me!" i glared at him angryly. he knew exactly what i was asking. " Why did you chose now to tell me about my life?" i said through my teeth.

" im sorry. When your mother died i tried to tell you the truth. but i was scared. you see your mother died trying to protect you. " he said holding back smething. something important.

" Why?" i said still glaring at him.

" your special. your not like other slayers in the past. your different. and your mother knew this and so did all the other vampires out there back at the time. your mother fought the one vampire who tried to kill you. but it ended badly. " he said fighting back tears. i know that he hates to talk about her , but i need to know. i need to know how , and why. and all the other information.

" A vampire killed my mother? and she died over me? what makes me soo special? why do i have to be the one who has to be the different one. " i said still mad. i hated seeing him in pain but it's his fault.

"look i cant tell you that because i really dont know. but i know someone who does. and He's your watcher. he will guide you through this." he said smiling alittle.

"a watcher? what am i two?" i muttered under my breath. "Whats his name? and wait when do i get to meet him?" i asked curious.

" His name is Tyler Parker and you'll meet him very , very soon." he said throught his teeth. i bet dad doesnt like the whole idea of a guy being my watcher.

"how soon is soon?" i asked calming down. it wasnt till now that i realized my hands were clenched into a fist at each side of my body and my knees were locked and i was frozen to where i stood.

"now" i head a whisper and a finger tapping my shoulder. i got scared so i grabed the person's arm and fliped them causeing him to fall on the floor with a big bang noise.

"warn a person before you touch their shoulder why dont cha?" i said helping the guy up. he was wearing some jeans and a simple button up shirt but it wasnt buttoned up. he looked to be in his twenties and had brown short bushy hair and bangs that rested alittle above his eyes. his eyes were a bright blue and his skin was a tan color and had a descent body . it wasnt till now that i realized that we were alone in the kitchen and he was smirking at me. i glared at him as i followed his gaze. he was...checking me out?!?! i crossed my arms around my chest and cleared my throat "my eyes are up here genius."

he snaped back into reality and looked up at me . " so your my new slayer? wow you look like your ganna be a tricky one to handle" his smirk got bigger and he stuck his hand out " Im Tyler Parker. you've got some strength for a girl that looks like you." he said looking me up and down once more.

i shoke his hand and got a firm grip on it which made him wince "dont make me flip you again." i sighed as i let go " Im alex russo. and your my new watcher ...?" i said pretending to think " your alright i guess." i said smirking.

he laughed " okay now get packing."

i froze "wait what? why?"

"you cant stay here. if you do then your family will be indanger. theres alot more to vampires then you know, for example their smarter then you think" he said serious.

"w-what if i refuse to leave.... if i refuse to be slayer?" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"the whole world, every human , every living this will be taken over by darkness. and everyone will die a very painful death" he said sadlt as he looked down.

i stood there thinking about how my 18th birthday was going so far. and about my future. i sighed and closed my eyes. i really didnt want this. i hated this. i hated how i was chosen. i hated everything about this but i knew if i didnt follow my fate then everyone would suffer. i opened my eyes "i understand." i took a deep breath as he looked nervously at me " im ganna go pack." i said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

he smiled and hugged me tightly " i know how hard this is for you. but im glad your not ganna try to take this fate the hard way." he said and i hugged him back awkwardly. a smirk appeared on my face. yeah i said i would be the slayer but who said i would give in easily.

***** the next day on the plane******

**no one's pov**  
Alex sighed as she rested her head against the small glass window. the only part that bugged her was that she couldnt tell her father where she was going or even tell him she was leaving. Tyler had told her he left a note for her dad to read and it just said that she couldnt stay in that place any more. Tyler was now sleeping in the chair next to her. Alex should be sleeping but she couldnt,she was tired but she couldnt sleep. everytime she closed her eyes she could see her dad's face and see how broken he must've been when he read that note and found out that she had new cell phone and she couldnt contact him for awhile. what broke her heart even more was that she would probably never see her little brother max again. she could never see him grow up. And justin , even though she hated to admit it but she would miss him too.

she sighed as she turned her head to the side to see tyler slowly waking up. he looked at her and smiled alittle. she made a small smile and then turned her head back to the window and changed the song on her ipod to _Im so sick_ by _Flyleaf_. she blasted it up so loud tyler could hear her. but she didnt care. as she listened to the song the only lines that really poped up were

_" I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick "_

and those were the last words that she heard before she drowned off into sleep.

*********** After the plane ride ********

"alex?" said a voice shaking me. "alex sweetie wake up!" the voice was now louder and was picking me up and i could feel us go down some stairs.

" 5 more minutes..." i said sleepily. i felt the person chuckle and i opened my eyes alittle to see who it was . " come on tyler , pretty pretty please." i said making that famous smile of mine that always worked for my dad.

he sighed "look i'd love to let you sleep but we have to go. so pick up your bag and lets go to the cab." he said smiling cheerfully. "now come on sleeping beauty."

"dont mess with me , if i can flip you once i can do it once more." i growled "now if you would let go of me i would be able to get to my feet."

he smirked. "what ever you say cinderella." he smiled and put her down. "now lets go. oh and hold my hand i wouldnt want you to get lost and plus it's safer for you to be close to me." he said as he put his hand out.

i growled and took his hand " if there wasnt eye witnesses i'd would soo hurt you now." i said as she stormed off pulling him along with me.

he just smiled and took all her bags and got into the cab.

***************** at the new house(apartment) **********

i sighed as i looked around at my new place. it wasnt that it wasnt nice because it was amazing. it was the fact that i was living here by myself. i looked at tyler who had put all the bags in my new room " look i know it must be hard for you but i promise you'll get used to it. " he said looking at me "you start school tomarrow and you also start your training. im the new librarian so your training will be in there." he said looking at me as i sat donw on the bed. "before i leave i have to tell you why your different from all the other slayers."

i looked at him curiously " im listening"

"when a slayer is born she is born with strength , speed , able to sense out vampires and a special power of their own" he said sitting down next to me making sure i was paying attention.

"okay, go on." i said nodding.

"well you werent born with one power..." he said pausing to see my reaction. he continued when he saw a small nod. " you were born with three."

"three powers? has that ever happened before??" i asked confused.

he sighed and shook his head no " no. your the first one. and that makes you special because your stronger and better then all the slayers before. even your mother and she was very strong." he said standing up.

" are you ganna tell me what my powers are?" i asked hopeful.

"no but i will tell you one." he smirked "you have the ability to read peoples minds. you havent used it before because you havent actually practiced before. but by tomarrow your ability will be stronger and easier to use." he looked at her "oh and vampires dont just come out in the dark. they are able to be out in the sun without burning. so be on the look out." he smiled and then left.

she sighed and started to unpack. she had a stange feeling that tomarrow was ganna be a long day.

* * *

okay so that was chapter 2.  
i hope you liked it.  
it's alittle longer then the other one.  
so here's the stuff you should look for in the next chapter.

1.) what does Alex mean by she's not ganna give in easy?  
2.) will alex be able to find out what her other two powers are?  
3.) will her ability to read people's minds get stronger?  
4.) does tyler have some feeling for Alex?  
5.) how will alex's first day of school go?  
6.) will Alex have her first encounter with a vampire?

okay so those are the main key points of the next chapter.  
so this was orignally ganna be a Nalex series but im leaving that up to you.  
do you want it to be a shalex or nalex story?  
and whats something you want to see in the future chapters?

Peace . love - Mel  
xD


	3. Strange Vampire feeling

hey this is my first story i hope you like it.  
i own nothing.

oh and none of them are wizards.

characters:

Alex Russo  
Mitchie Torrez  
Miley stewart  
Nate grey  
Shane Grey  
Jason Grey  
Tyler Parker ( made up person)  
Hayley Williams

* * *

**Alex's pov.  
**  
have you ever had one of those days when you wake up and you already know the day is not ganna go the way you planned? well thats how i felt when i woke up. Being woken up wasnt that bad it was just the getting ready part. when it came to style i had awsome taste. but this was a new place and i didnt want to look like i was a tomboy girl. you see i dont like to wear many girly things. thats something that bothers me. wearing pink and things like frills and stuff make me wanna gag. but dont get me wrong im not a tomboy either. i mean i love to skateoard , play video games , and hang with the guys but i also love singing , dancing , and other things besides boyish things. well to be safe i took out my black leggings , mini jean , converse and black hollister tank-top. the tank top didnt have thin straps so i figured it was fine. i put my clothes on the bed and rushed to the shower.

****school time******

As i walked into school with one strap of my backpack on my back i couldnt help but notice everyone stare at me. i sighed as i walked past a group of guys against a locker. as i walked by i felt a small chill run down my spin. it was the weirdest feeling ever. i looked over to see some guy with curly poofy hair staring at me as if he was thinking something that i probably didnt want to hear. it kinda looked like her wanted to grab me. like i was irresitable. his eyes were as black as coal and his fist were clenched tight. he looked....mad. I looked away and headed to the office. the way he looked at me and was near me made me feel weird. but the strange thing was as i was farther away from him the feeling left . it was like something about him made my blood boil, like there was something about him that was terribly wrong.

"umm excuse me" i said as i stood at the office counter looking at a little old lady . she had whiteish grayish hair that was curly and short and was wearing one of those old lady dresses. she looked up at me with a smile on her face and now i could tell her eyes were blue.

"how can i help you dear?" she asked in her soft friendly voice.

"sorry if i interupted..." i now realized she was filling something out. ".. but im new here and i was hoping to get my information"

"dont worry dear.. no need to be sorry and ill get you all you information you need. if you would like you can sit and wait in the chairs dear." she said smiling friendly.

"thank you." i said smiling back and sitting in a chair that was right near an office window. i looked out into the hallway and watched as everyone walked past either busy talking to friends or trying to open their lockers. i sighed and put my head on the table. " i cant believe i have to start 12th grade in a new school. this really sucks." i thought to myself and then i felt a light tap on my shoulder. i looked up to see the lady again.

"here you go. heres your schedule, locker number, map of the school, oh and a pass for your new teacher. do you need any help getting to your first class?" she asked as she handed me everything.

i smiled and shook my head "no thank you , i can make it." she smiled and then i was off. i looked at my schedule. "oh lovely math is first. this should be easy." i thought to myself and then started to walk to my class. tyler had a map of the school and told me everything. i sighed as i got to the room. with my backpack on my back , the pass in my hand i took a deep breath just before i opened the door to my new mathclass.

i walked in and the teacher looked at me automatically " hi. um im new." i said walking to her and haning her the note. she smiled , looked at it then gave it back.

"hello. you must be alex russo." she said and looked at the class "class this is Alex Russo. she's new to this school so make her feel welcomed."  
she pointed to a seat next to that kid i saw earlier. i could suddenly feel that weird feeling again. "Alex that will be your seat."

i nodded silently and slowly walked to the seat. everyone was looking at me and when i sat down i could feel the tensity between me and this kid. out of the corner of my eye i could see him looking at me. i sighed nd looked at te teacher. i had this weird feeling through the whole class and i was starting to wonder what it meant. mabey it's some weird slayer thingy.. ill just ask tyler later.

i sighed and just then the bell ring. i smiled and got up. finally. i bumped into someone and fell to the floor as so did my bag. "oh my gosh im soo sorry."

the girl laughed " oh my gosh.." she said using the same tone as me " im not. watch where your going .. freak." she said in a snobby tone and left with her girl clones behind her.

"bitch , if i didnt know better i'd think someone shoved a stick up her ass" i said under my breath. there was this girl next to me that started to crack up. im guessing she heard me. i smiled and looked up at her and she lent out a hand for me " thanks." i said as i grabed her hand and got up with her help. "hi im Alex."

she smiled brightly " Hi im Mitchie. nice to meet you alex. oh and by the way , little miss bitch over there name is miley. she the cheerleader captin." she said as she handed me my bag.

"thats nice to know. " i said as me and her walked down the hallway to our next class. turns out we had the exact same schedule. sweet. as i looked around i again saw that same kid and he was at his locker , leaning against it and staring at me and there was also some other kid that was there too. "hey mitchie? who's that kid over there" i said signalling with my eyes.

she followed my gaze and smirked " oh thats nate grey and the other guy next to him is his older brother Shane." she laughed alittle and i could see from the corner of my eye that now both shane and nate were staring in my direction.

"oh i see." i said deep in thought . instead of that small feeling now it was stronger. what was with this guy and his family? i wonder if all of them are like this. whoops mitchie is still talking. ugh she's talking about girly stuff. ill pretend to listen. i nodded pretending to listen.

*************lunch time***********

i sighed as i looked around for mitchie with my tray at hand. mitchie told me to sit with her today. so i did. Mitchie was really cool and nice. i can soo see me and her being friends throught this whole year. i spotted her and started to walk over. she smiled at me and stood up waving to me as she waited for me to get there. i was doing good until i triped and fell causing my food to go all over the place. i was on the floor with food all over the floor and not on me. i looked up to see the one and only ... Miley. "what the hell? must you always be a bitch?" i said and got up. i looked over and saw mitchie making her way over.

"who you calling a bitch whore?" she said getting in my face. this whole day she'd been messing with me today. she was on my last nerve.

" me? the whore? are you sure your not talking about yourself . cause you do look like a whore." i said and crossed my arms.

she was starting to get really mad i could see that. and now i actually noticed every person in this cafiteria looking at us and watchig this conflict. even nate and shane were. and i could kinda see a smirk on nates face.

Miley had her arms crossed and was looking at me like she was ganna kill me. " look can i go now? i dont like to spend my time with people who are just worthless scum." i said then started to walk away and then she pushed me and i triped and fell. i sighed and pulled a strand of my hair from my face. i had a new cut on my new from when it hit the end of the table. i stood up and sighed.

"never talk to me like that. kay?" she said in her annoying little voice.

i was passed mad. " what the fuck? im done with you crap. stop being such a bitch and shut your big fat mouth." i said and i say something that made me smirk.

" why dont you make me bitch?" she said acting tough.

"fine i will." i grabed some kid's ice cream cone and shoved it in her face. thank god no teachers saw that. she squealed and ran out of the cafiteria with her little girl clones running after her. everyone was laughing and clapping. it was awsome right now. mitchie came up to me and hugged me

"omg! your amazing." she giggled.

i smiled " yeah i know im good." i looked over at nate and shane and they were grinning. i guess they found that funny. all day nate and his brother have been really rude around me.

********* Tyler's class room**********

"whats up tyler?" i asked as i walked in. he was at his desk doing something. he looked up and smiled then went back to whatever he was doing. "hey ive got this question. what does it mean when you get this really bad gut feeling and it makes your blood boil?" i asked as i sat ontop of a table.

he looked at me with a raised eyebrow " oh thats what slayers get when they can sense out a vampire. wait you got that feeling today didnt you?"

"um no i was just wondering i remebered it from when my mther used to tell me stories about slayers and stuff. " i lied because i knew he would freak if i told him.

"oh. well lets start your training?" he said then went to this door " come on then. "

i followed him and was amazed. he had his own secrete room that was set up like a small gym. "woah" was all i said.

************* with Nate and Shane **********************  
**Nate's pov.  
**  
"look i know why that girl seems so strange." shane said talking about the new girl alex. when i was around her it was kinda tense. i ws the only one who felt it though but still she didnt seem normal.

"why?" i asked looking up at him

"dude...." he sighed and looked down at him " she's the slayer."

"no way!" i said surprised. the slayer was the vampire's worst enemy. why'd she have to be the slayer though? she's soo beautiful and nice , and the way she stood up to miley was amazing and she's so......woah i need to stop that. i cant be falling for some human let alone a slayer.

shane was talking about something and i just sighed and listened to his boring convo.

* * *

okay so that was chapter 3.  
i hope you liked it.  
it's alittle longer then the other one.  
so here's the stuff you should look for in the next chapter.

1.) why does miley hate alex?  
2.) why doesnt alex want to tell tyler about her vampire feelings?  
3.) when training will she find out any more of her powers?  
4.) is nate falling for alex?

okay so those are the main key points of the next chapter.  
so this was orignally ganna be a Nalex series but im leaving that up to you.  
do you want it to be a shalex or nalex story?

score  
Nalex - 2  
Shalex - 0

and whats something you want to see in the future chapters?

Peace . love - Mel  
xD


	4. Deep Dark Secret

hey this is my first story i hope you like it.  
i own nothing.  
oh and none of them are wizards.  
im also thinking about having both couple (shalex and nalex) in this story.  
**characters:  
**_Alex Russo  
Mitchie Torrez  
Miley stewart  
Nate grey  
Shane Grey  
Jason Grey  
Tyler Parker ( made up person)  
Hayley Williams_

* * *

**Alex's pov. **

it's been a week since i found out nate and shane were vamires ,school and training started. The only thing that really sucked about that week was during that whole time of my training i still havent found out my second power and it's bothering me. Oh , and another thing , it seems like nate is avoiding me and also like im avoiding him. Being the Slayer is really complicated and know that he's a vampire he probably already knows that im the slayer. My training is pretty easy except that Tyler is getting on my nerves constanly and i feel like strangling him, which if he annoys me one more time ill probably will.

"Alex!" tyler yelled at me from across the room "Focus on you kicks!"

i sighed " look i got the fighting ready when am i ganna get my vampire-butt-kicking started? i've learned how to kill a vampire, a simple stake to the heart , and i also know what my dutties are..... when am i ganna get some action?" i asked madly. i was punching and kicking the dumy thing so hard that it snaped in half. i smirked alittle. Tyler told me that until i was ready he and some Wicca gril of some sort would watch the grave yard and slay any vampire. but i was ready. and he wasnt letting me go. he told me that when he would the wicca girl would help me. but me and her didnt know each other not even eachother's name's. All i knew was that i was ready and i wanted to start doing what i came here to do. i hated vampires. they were the reason my mother died. it was their kind that killed my mother and other loved one's out there in the world and they all deserved to burn in hell.

Tyler sighed"tomarrow night." he looked down upset.

"yay! well it's good it's not tonight cause their's this awsome club and everyone's ganna be there." i looked at him smiling. sometimes he was way over protective and it made me wonder why he was. but today i pushed that far back into my head. i was too busy trying to pick an awsome outfit to wear tonight.

"everyone but me.." he said under his breath and sighed

"awwww you should come " i smiled. the kool thing was he was only 22. he's been working at being a watcher since he was 16. thats awsome because now i dont have an old watcher yelling at me constantly.. " it's ganna be tight."

he smiled " sure ill be there."

"kay ... bye." i gave him a hug then left.  
*************************At home***********************

It's been 2 hours and im still looking for something to wear. Mitchie said that i should wear something that would make me look hott but she said that when it came to me that it shouldnt be that hard. my room was a mess from me throwing things around the room. i was soo close to giving up when i spoted a really cute dress. "perfect!" i squealed then started to get dress.

After i was finished i looked in the mirror. i was wearing s short red strapless dress that came to about 4 inches above the knee. the dress huged my curves just right making me look even better. i had Black smokey eye shadow and some clear lip gloss. When it came to shoe's , i wore red pumps. I could admit it , i looked hot. it was my mother's dress , i got all her clothes since i was her only daughter. this was one of the outfit's that i could never wear when i was back at home. home. gosh i missed that place....wait what am i talking about? this is my new home. this is the place that is where i live. i sighed and grabed my purse. it was filled with things that every girl would have..... Make-up , some lip gloss , cell phone, mirror , wooden stake , gum ,and my ipod. well except for the wooden stake it was pretty normal. once i made sure all the lights were off i locked the door and was on my way.

************************ Club ***********************

woah. this club was packed . i could see a ton of people from school. As i walked by they waved. i was told to meet Mitchie and Tyler at the corner. "hey." i smiled as i met up with them.

tyler , of course was staring at me.

"hey! girl you look hott!" mitchie giggled and hugged me.

"when doesnt she." tyler said under his breath.

"huh?" me and mitchie said at the same time.

"n-nothing!" he said and smiled.

"well anyways lets go dancing." i said grabing both of their hands.

we were dancing non-stop. it was funny actually they were pretty good dancers. but i couldn't help feeling like i was being watched.  
i looked around and thats when i met his eyes. Nate Grey. he was staring at me , kinda like he wanted me.. like he wanted to come and grab me and take me away to a place so i only belonged to him...and he kinda looked like he wanted my blood. And thats when i felt some pair of cool hands touch me. i turned and saw some guy.

"hey baby. wanna dance with me. my name's Jesse." he said grabing my waist.

i looked at him. something about him was off. what was it? out of the corner of my eye i could see nate tighten his fist. he was getting mad. i kinda like making him mad. might as well. " sure."

me and this guy jesse were dancing. he kept pulling me closer and i was starting to get uncomfortable. i looked at his eyes and bam! it hit me. i knew what was sending me that feeling..... he was a vampire. and he didnt want to dance he wanted my blood. i would kill him right now but how would that look? i already have bitchy miley going after me , i didnt need the crowd plus the cops. i had an idea.

"it's getting kinda hot. can we go out side for alittle?" i said trying to convice him.

he grinned his evil vampy grin " of course babe."

he grabed my hand and as we walked by my purse i grabed my stake quikly with out letting him see and i put it tightly in my hand. when we got outside i leaned up agaisnt the wall and grabed him. " i lied. i wasnt getting hot." i giggled and leaned in to kiss him. he smirked and kissed back. god vampires are soo stupid. i could feel him make his way to my neck. stupid dumb vampire.

i did this kick- puch thing i learned in training class. " Stupid vampire. did you actually think you could get me as a snack. how dumb do you think i am?" i held up the stake and kicked him on the floor.

"Slayer" he hissed between his teeth.

"upfront and in person. did you think there wasnt any more slayers? guess again." i smiled but got thrown up against the wall. "Bitch!" i yelled and noticed he riped part of my dress. "You riped my dress!" i hissed through my teeth. he smirked.

"aww did you think killing me would be easy?" he said making his way to me.

"of course. cause it is." i whiped my stake at his heart and smiled when i saw him turn to dust. " stupid vampire." i laughed alittle and picked up my stake. i heard someone clapping and i turned around.

"bravo. your smarter then the last one." he said coming out of the darkness.

" well i should be. i mean the first time i met you i knew what you are. i knew it wasnt ganna be to late before you found out who i was ... am i right nate?" i smirked and watched him walk closer to me.

"yeah. so Alex how did you know dumbass was a vampire?" he asked out of real curiousity and was now only a foot away.

"well that was easy. i could feel he was. he was trying to convince me to be all over him. i also sensed that too. im pretty cool." i said and leaned up against the wall. somehow i didnt feel threatened when i was around nate.

" wow you are clever. and hott too." he smirk and was close enough to touch me. he put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.  
" if your so smart then why arnt you running away?" he whispered in my ear. obviously he was amused.

"i-i dunno."i looked at him confused. he made me feel so welcomed. there was this part of me that wanted him . wanted him soo bad. but how could i want him. his species killed my mother.

he looked at me. and did something i didnt expect. i was surprised when his lips touched mine. i felt so at home with him here. like everything was better. like i needed him here. What am i doing? what is he doing? he actually wants me? i want him? could i be...no! i couldnt. i was kissing back. i wanted to stop but i couldnt.

i pulled away slowly and looked at him "w-what are you-"

"shhh....no one needs to know. im a vampire your a slayer. let's keep this our little secret. kay?" he cut m off and kissed me again but shorter this time.

"b-but i dont understand." i said looking down.

"ive wanted to kiss you in a while. it's been so hard. ive tried to talk myself out of it. me falling for a slayer? someone that kills my kind? that was impossible. but now i know it's not. your heart... it calls out to me." he said holding me in his arms.

"dont you mean my blood? " i said sarcastically.

he chuckled and looked at me " trust me your not the only confused one here. i just really need to hold you. it doesnt matter what i am , what you are. i need you."

i nodded silently. this was something i would never tell anyone. me and him... together..... was one of my new deep dark secretes. Tyler could never know.

* * *

okay so that was chapter 4.  
i hope you liked it.  
**what do you want to see in the next chapter?  
whats something you want to see in the future chapters?  
tell me YOUR ideas.  
maybe your idea's will get thrown in with the plot.  
Peace . love - Mel  
xD**


	5. i'll lie if i have to

hey this is my first story i hope you like it.  
i own nothing.  
oh and none of them are wizards.  
im also thinking about having both couple (shalex and nalex) in this story.  
**characters:  
**_Alex Russo  
Mitchie Torrez  
Miley stewart  
Nate grey  
Shane Grey  
Jason Grey  
Tyler Parker ( made up person)  
Hayley Williams_

* * *

**Alex's pov. **

The best part of the weekend is that you have more time to do things you dont have time to do on the week days. today i planed to think about what happened last night between nate and me. the only part that sucked was i had a huge head ache. i winced in pain for a second as the pain got stronger. i tried to sit up but something or someone was holding me down. i look over to meet nate looking at me.

" are you okay?" he asked worried.

"uhh yeah im fine. what happened? i dont remeber anything last night from the part where i started to walk home." i looked at him curiously

"you dont remeber? well i dont think you hit your head but maybe you did. " he said mostly to himself. "when you left i had a feeling that something was wrong so i kinda followed you. by the time i found you , you were on the floor with your head in your hands and your eyes closed tight. you looked like you were in pain , like you were seeing something in you head." he said and grabed her by her waist. "i was scared. i didnt know what happened. i guess i missed alot of what happened. i should have been there sooner." he sighed.

i looked at him and smiled " aww it's okay. dont blame yourself. i should have -" but i couldnt finish. my mind wandered off. i could see a vision in my head and i could experience the pain and the confusion and the heartache . my eyes were tightened closed and i felt like i was somewhere else. like i was seeing something happen. maybe it was part of the slayer thing.

"alex? alex are you okay!? whats wrong?!" i could hear nate panicing.

"i-i need to s-see tyler. maybe he knows what's goinng on." i said wincing from pain. why did it feel like all my energy was being used? was this vision draining it?

"okay ill take you there." he said and picked me up bridal style.

"but what about the fact that you-"

"he knows already. he was spying on us last night. and plus he knows about me and my brothers. theres something i forgot to tell you. " he said softly. i could tell by the movement that we were walking.

since i didnt have to talk i tried to concentrate on the vision. it was kinda blurry and i could only make out that there was a fight going on and that someone got hurt. why couldnt i make out anything else?

*********at tyler's house *********

"Alex and Nate? " he looked at nate and him holding me. " whats wrong with her?"

nate sighed " i dunno. this happened more then once. it happened last night. and just a couple minutes ago. i dont know whats happening." he said and looked down at me.

i opened my eyes " im fine now. it pasted."

"what past?" both of them said at once.

"i dont know what it was but it was a vision. and now that i think about it it could have to deal with my second powers. i mean you would think after knowing my first power that would work first but nooo i get this creepy vision that is really blurry and cant even make out." i said as i looked at the floor.

"your second power?" nate asked confused " i didnt even know you had anything well besides the stuff that comes with the vampire slayer. but i thought slayers usually have 1 power."

"well she's special. and yeah it could be your second power. and the whole pain and blurriness could be because your adjusting to it. when slayers get their powers it usually takes alot of energy out of them on the first try. thats why you fainted last night. because the vision took alot of your energy. but once you get used to it you'll be fine." he said smiling.

i sighed and nate put me down on my feet. " i hope soo." i looked over at nate and he was looking at me with those needy eyes. kinda like the eyes he looked at me with before. i kinda like the fact he wanted me. " So tyler am i training today?" i asked looking back at tyler.

"well how about i give you today off. i mean look at you. you look so tired and weak." he said looking me up and down..... more like checking me out. "but you still look sexy anyways. i bet some guys would still want you." i saw him smirk and i got mad so i grabed his arm and fliped him and pined him to the floor.

"what did i say about messing with me?" i said madly as i pined him down harder on the floor. i could hear nate laughing.

"you told me that if i wanted to mess with you it was my face that was ganna get hurt and not anyone elses." he mummbled .

i smirk and got off of him and i stood up and fixed myself " very good. now what were you saying about weak?" i said giggling.

" i was wrong you may look weak but damn girl you sure are strong!" he said getting up and streching out.

" tell me something i dont know." i smiled and looked down. "hey im ganna use your bathroom kay?" i smiled then left to his bathroom before letting him respond.

**Nate's Pov.**

i sat down on the couch waiting for alex to hurry up. i felt someone staring at me and i turned around to see tyler. "what?"

"why are you with alex? what you dont have a place to be?" he asked harshly.

"umm okay first of all i have a place and second of all if it wasnt for me she might not even here. so whats up with the whole aditude?" i asked as i got comfy on his chair.

"look im her watcher , i have to make sure she's okay. i have to make sure she's safe. if anything were to happen to her then im ganna get really mad. if you ever hurt her im ganna kill you. i see the way you look at her. do you really think falling inlove with the girl who kills your kind is a good idea? how do you think she's ganna take it if one day you hurt her? she's ganna end up getting killed if she cant do her job. so before you start screwing with her life....make sure what your doing is right." he said harshly.

i looked at him. he was right. what if being with me ends up hurting her? what if it's my fault she were to die? i could never live with myself if something happened to her. maybe it was time to cut this short. to make her hate me. oh god this was ganna be hard. i love her so much how can i hurt her like this? but it's the best for her. she comes first. i sighed and looked down. i was ganna have to do something that i didnt want to do. after doing this i was ganna hate myself.

"hey guys what you talking about?" alex came in smiling. oh god. look at her. she's soo beautiful , so amazing. i just want her to be mine. why must i be this stupid monster? i would do anything to hold her all day. but i cant. it'll just hurt her even more.

*************************

so me and alex decided to take a walk. now was the time to break it to her. tight now is the art where i start hating myself.  
"alex? i need to tell you something" i tried my best to make it seem like i could care less.

she looked at me " what?" i could tell she was nervous.

"i dont love you. i never have. i was only using you to get some information. and plus if i got to suck your blood then that would be a plus" oh just kill me? where was a wooden stake when you needed one? right now i was past hateing myself. just seeing her break. seeing the tears slid down her cheeks , to see her heart break.... it was pain. if only she knew this was a lie. maybe..... wait maybe nothing if she knew i was lieing it would be harder to keep her safe.

"fuck you!" she said before knocking me on the floor. the only thing i saw of her was her running.

**No one's pov.**ALex was running. she was crying so hard that her tears were blocking her vision. "stupid jerk. he was just using me. of course he was. why would someone that amazing love me?" she tought to herself.

Bamb!

alex was on the floor. she looked up and saw a hand trying to help her up. " oh im sooo sorry it's my fault. i wasnt paying attention." i said and wiped my tears away.

"alex?"

"shane?" she said looking at him " if your here to hurt me your too late. Nate already hurt me enough"

"im not here to hurt you. and wait what did nate do to you?" he asked worried.

"he dumped me. he told me he was just using me. but why would you care?" she said crossing her arms.

"i may be a vampire but im not heartless. plus im the good type of vampire. i dont suck people's blood." he said smiling. " but nate's a jerk. you shouldnt be crying over him." he said and pulled her into a hug. she was crying really hard. she burried her face into his chest and let all her tears go. "shhh alex . it's fine. want some ice cream? it's make you feel better." he said trying to comfort her.

he felt her stop crying and looked down to meet her eyes looking at him. he could see her little smile . she still had tears rolling down her cheeks and her smile wasnt big but she was smiling still. "c-can i get cookie dough?" she asked softly.

he smiled " of course."

* * *

okay so that was chapter 5.  
i hope you liked it.  
and sorry for the delay.  
i was ganna add more but i kept losing it.  
so i just stuck with this.  
i promise that the next one will have more drama and be alot longer.  
**what do you want to see in the next chapter?  
whats something you want to see in the future chapters?  
tell me YOUR ideas.  
maybe your idea's will get thrown in with the plot.  
Peace . love - Mel  
xD**


	6. read

**Hey everyone. well i havent been getting alot of reviews and i mean yeah i know this story isnt great but it's my first so im sorry it's terrible. but if ikeep getting only small amounts of reviews the longer it's ganna take for me to update.**

**im sorry to the people who enjoy this story but i really need more reviews. and it would be amazing if i got more.  
maybe you can help. tell anyone and everyone about my story.**

**oh and id like to say thanks to one of my reviewers. they always review and it's amazing. so thank you _Zialicious . _you totaly rock.**

**so im ganna leave alittle preview of the next chapter.**

Chapter 6 : the brother i didnt know they had

Darkness and hate. two words that fill me on the inside and out. And i didnt know what i should hate more : what was happening to me or the fact that the only thing that filled my mind was one person, Nate. i missed him. i _needed _him right now. he was one of the reasons i was here. apperently this person has a grudge on him and he thinks this is the way for revenge. that hurting me will make nate suffer. and i hate that because it will. i pushed my back harder on the wall as i hid in the dark corner of the room. i dont even know why i was trying to hide. he already knew where i was and that made me try to get even more in the dark. i wonder whats ganna happen tonight. will i get the usual treatment or will it be worse? i winced in pain as the bruises on my body ached. i hated myself . but i hated the person doing this. why me? i was defenceless. i had nothing to protect myself now. my strength was draining every day after all of the things that were happening. i pressed my bare body more into the corner as much as i could when the footsteps were heading towards me and every second they got louder. i winced but not because of the pain but because of his bare hands touching me. i closed my eyes as the tears fell from my eyes. tonight, it was ganna be worse i could tell from the way he grabed me. his grib made the bruises hurt. i winced as he placed a kiss on my cheek. " i hate you you worthless piece of shit. i will get out of here and when i do you'll be sorry." i hissed . that only made him mader and i felt him drag me and throw me on the bed. the only thing that filled my mind right now was nate and how much i loved him. tears spilled out of my eyes as he began to rape me. _again._


	7. The Brother i didnt know they had

**_woo so this chapter is full with drama.  
it starts off good but ends out with a cliffy.  
lmfao.  
enjoy._**

* * *

it's been a month since shane and i met meaning it's been a month since me and nate broke up. but that doesnt mean much. i still feel the pain from when he left me. i loved him and he broke my heart. and the worst part is i still do love him. but i guess ill have to deal with it right? but anywyas me and shane are best friends and so are me and nate. they told me a lot about them . like how they are actually good vampire and they drink animal blood. we're still learning a lot about eachother but thats awesome i think. they also told me that they work for tyler too. and tyler is the one that helped them turn good. i gave tyler a hug for that one but then he earned a flip for making a pervy remark.

so me and mitchie are basically like sisters and she moved in with me cause i had alot of extra space. the amazing thing is that shane, nate, mitchie, and me are all really close. and it's like we have out own ,small group. the only thing is tyler said he feels a weird vibe when he's near mitchie and that i should keep an extra eye on her because she could be some abnormal thing. i told him that maybe he was just making things up and not to worry but for his sake i would keep an eye on her.

"hey Lexi!" nate yelled from across the room.

"huh?" i said and punched shane right in the gut causeing him to fall. if your wondering shane has decieded to help me train. he said that tyler has experienced enough pain and plus if i want to learn how to fight a vampire i should practice with one.

i heard shane mummbled something on the floor and nate ran up to me laughing " nice job." he said smiling.

i giggled " thanks. i do the best i can." i smiled smugly and pretended to polish my nails. i stoped at looked at nate " oh wait you wanted something?"

nate stoped smiling and sighed " yeah. you see i have to handle something and im not ganna be able to help you patrol tonight."

"oh." i looked down. it wasnt that i wasnt capible to take down some vampires alone but i just liked to have someone there to talk to so i wouldnt have to be alone.

shane got up and put one of his arms around me "hey i got it." he said smiling.

nate glared at his arm and then at shane "o-okay then." he said madly. " just making sure you have someone to be with you." woah. he looked kinda jealous.

shane smirked and then tyler called over to him and shane left. i looked at nate and he was looking at me but once he caught my eye he looked away. i looked down at myself. i was wearing shorts and a tank-top with converse. i usually wear something like this because im training and it gets hott in this room. i looked at him again and he looked like he was hiding something. " hey nate?" he looked at me. " can i talk to you in private?" i said and he nodded.

we walked out of the room and went outside. he sighed and sat in the grass. i did the same. " so what did you want?" he asked softly and looked at me smiling alittle.

"nate? are you hiding something? i mean ive noticed that you have been super careful with what you say ever since... you broke up with me" i looked at him and he had a pained look on his face. he was looking me in the eyes waiting for me to continue " you see when you broke up with m-me you said that you were hoping to suck my blood. but i know that was a lie because you dont do that.... and then now you have some stuff to handle and cant patrol with me tonight. am i missing something? what is it that your not telling me. i mean the break up i understand... you dont love me-"

"dont say that! i do love you. i never stoped." he said angerly interupting me.

"t-then why...?" i trailed off talking to myself. i was hurt and confused. and he could see that. he softened up and hugged me gently.

"the truth is that i broke up with you to keep you safe. there are things you dont know about me and if we were together... and these things were to find out.... you'd get hurt." he was clenching his fist and i could tell.

i pulled away from him to look into his eyes " im a big girl, i dont need your protection." i said and cupped his cheek. he looked into my eyes and put his hand on mine. " i love you. i dont care if something happens to me. i want you."

he leaned over and kissed my lips " i love you to. and i want you but if something were to happen to you because of me....i couldnt live with myself."

i smiled alittle " so are we..?"

he smiled "together" he finished for me. i giggled and kissed him. he kissed me back with so much passion. i couldnt even think.

little did i know. we were being watched  
----------------------------------------

me and nate were walking in the park holding hands. we dont have school for 2 weeks. its vacation. i smiled at him and he smiled at me.  
i missed this. i missed being with him. being able to hold his hand and kiss his lips. i missed everything about me and him. he made me feel safe and i loved being able to call him mine. he leaned over and gave my lips a small peck.

"i love you so much." he mumbled and pulled me into him. he held me in his arms smiling and kissing my head everyonce in awhile.

"i love you too." i smiled and sighed contently. i gasped and almost fell but he caught me. oh no not another vision. he held me as the painful vision came in. the visions were usually in clips andnot the whole hting happened.

in my vision i saw me , covered in bruises and crying in the corner with no clothes on but then it faded into a blurr. then the next clip was of me rushing in some house and climbing out the window. the next was me running, running to somewhere i have no clue. the last clip made no sence.... i was..bleeding and on the floor in pain? but why?

------------------------------------------  
i plunged the stake into the vampires chest and smiled as the dust of ashes slowly drifted to the floor. this was the best thing about being the slayer. the exciting rush of fighting and ,since im me, killing vampires. i put my stake in my jean pocket, well the tip of it atleast, and walked over to shane who was watching me smiling.

"wow. this sure does make me feel better. i mean after that vision i had when me and nate were having that picnic i told you about i was soo worried." i said and sat on the grass looking up into the night sky.

shane was smiling and sat next to me " yeah hey im glad your with nate again. you look so hap- wait vision?"

i laughed . it's just like shane for him to worry. " oh my vision. i mean it was no big deal. i mean sure i saw myself bleeding and on the floor in pain. no big deal."

he grabed my shoulders and turned me so i was looking into his eyes. they were full of worry and i could feel his breath as he sighed. his lips were inches away as he looked at me " no big deal? your life could be in danger and it's no big deal?" he asked and i felt his grip on me strengthen. it wasnt hurting i mean im the slayer so im stronger then a normal girl but still....why was he getting so worked up about it?

"yeah it's no big deal. i mean if it was you and nate then it would be a problem." i said smiling. he gave me a look as if he was asking me why would i care if he died or anything. i hugged him and burried my face in his neck. "i love you silly. your like my bestest friend. if you died id cry too."

i fel him smiled as he kissed my head. "aww i love you too lexy...." he said and hugged me tightly "way more then you will ever know." he mummbled.

i looked at him "huh? what'd you say?"

he looked all nervouse "nothing."

"kay." before i knew it shane was on the ground and i was getting touched by someone. i squirmed out of the person's hand and i saw that it was a vampire.

"Jason! get away from her!" shane yelled and dove in o protect me.

"w-whats going on?" i asked as i fell to the floor in confusion. i thought we were done but then now some vamp dude named jason is here. how does shane know him? "shane who is this?"

jason laughed evily " you and nate never told her?" he threw shane and he landed on a gravestone almost breaking it. he grabed my arm and i reached into my pocket for my stake but he grabed it and chucked it somewhere. im on the floor and he's on top of me...what are the chance that im ganna win? "im their...brother." i gasped and then everything went black and i heard shane yell my name.

**shane's pov**.

fuck. he took her. i was too late. how do i tell nate. i sighed depressed and sat down on the couch we had. i cant believe she's gone. this is terrible.

just then nate comes in and looked at me. "umm are you okay?" he asked realizing i was upset.

i shook my head no . "nate....jason...he-"

nate's eyes widened " he came back again!" he asked upset now too.

"yeah... and he took....he took her nate." i said sadly

he stood there trying to figure out what i was talking about and then he fell to his knees "he has my alex. " he said panicing and upset. "he's trying to get back at me...i killed his mate so he's ganna hurt mine." he mummbled."we've gatta save her. does tyler know" i nodded. and he sighed.

me , nate , tyler and even our wicca friend hayley helped look for her. we spent days and days trying to find alex. but we couldnt. if only we knew what was going on with her right now. if only we could save her....

------------------------------------------

**Alex's Pov.**

how long have i been here? days? and yet with all this pain it feels like months. here i am sitting on this couch with jason , the brother of my two best friends , Nate and Shane. but i rather call jason a monster. because he was. and he was a vampire , something that should be soo easy for me to kill but i cant. i dont even know how he did it. looking at him now made my body ache. he reached his hand out and rubbed my face. i moved away and he grabed my arm. he pulled me towards him and started to hit me as i cried out in pain. when he stoped i didnt know what to do.

so i ran. i ran to the darkest place i could find in this hell hole that this monster calls home. i hated it here. and i dont know what this has to do with me. well i do but thats not the poin. im the slayer and i cant even save myself. i cant even kill this dumb vampire. so i just hide. hide in this place where i feel safe even though im not. because the only thing that makes me feel safe is the darkness. this quiet place where i cant see anything but the light shadows that fill the darkness. so im forced to be in the silence. i hate the silence because it tells the truth. and as i listen to the soundless truth i can feel the only things that fill me.

Darkness and hate. two words that fill me on the inside and out. And i didnt know what i should hate more : what was happening to me or the fact that the only thing that filled my mind was one person, Nate. i missed him. i _needed _him right now. he was one of the reasons i was here. apperently this monster has a grudge on him and he thinks this is the way for revenge. that hurting me will make nate suffer. and i hate that because it will. i pushed my back harder on the wall as i hid in the dark corner of the room. i dont even know why i was trying to hide. he already knew where i was and that made me try to get even more in the dark. i wonder whats ganna happen tonight. will i get the usual treatment or will it be worse? i winced in pain as the bruises on my body ached. i hated myself . but i hated the person doing this. why me? i was defenceless. i had nothing to protect myself now. my strength was draining every day after all of the things that were happening. i pressed my bare body more into the corner as much as i could when the footsteps were heading towards me and every second they got louder. i winced but not because of the pain but because of his bare hands touching me. i closed my eyes as the tears fell from my eyes. tonight, it was ganna be worse i could tell from the way he grabed me. his grib made the bruises hurt. i winced as he placed a kiss on my cheek. " i hate you you worthless piece of shit. i will get out of here and when i do you'll be sorry." i hissed . that only made him mader and i felt him drag me and throw me on the bed. the only thing that filled my mind right now was nate and how much i loved him. tears spilled out of my eyes as he began to rape me. _again._

* * *

_**hey guys. im soo sorry it took forever for me to update.  
i was waiting on more reviews and also i have school and im sick so ive been super busy.  
so i hoped you liked this chapter.  
thanks to the people that are always reviewing.  
.mel**_


End file.
